In Pictures
by PrincessSparkleKitty
Summary: Douglas has missed so much of his baby girl's life, and it pains him to know that. To know that his little girl isn't his. Inspired by the song In Pictures by Alabama.


**Hey, guys.**

**So earlier today I went to a funeral for my mom's uncle :(**

**They played this song, and I thought of Douglas and Bree. I know, I know; I can't even go to a funeral without Lab Rats popping into my head. It's weird, but so am I...**

**Anyhoo, I've changed this story a couple of times, and I like the way it turned out.**

**Soundtrack-In Pictures by Alabama**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Lab Rats or In Pictures. Please excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

* * *

I've been training Marcus all day, and he's almost perfected that training simulation. Marcus is an android I built after Donnie stole Adam, Bree, and Chase from me.

It took about a year to perfect the design, and connect the bionic chip, but I did it. As of now he is fifteen years old, and still working perfectly. For now at least, because he is due to burn out next year.

But it doesn't really matter, because in two weeks Marcus and I will be starting our plan, and I'll have my kids back.

Since Marcus just went to bed I decide to look at some pictures of the kids I will soon be getting back.

I found a way to hack Donnie's computer, so I could see all the things he put on it; including pictures.

Pictures of the kids that should be mine. Pictures of them growing up without me. Without their dad. Their _real_ dad.

I could've easily not faked my death, but I knew that if I did that Donnie would get everything. So he would get all my money to take care of my kids since I couldn't.

I eventually found them, and I even sneaked into the lab - that's how I knew where to tell Marcus go - but when I got there I saw them having a movie night. They were curled up together with Donnie.

But that't not what hurt the most. It hurt the most when Bree looked up at my brother, and said "I love you Daddy". After I heard that I knew they were better off there, and I left.

My little girl wasn't my little girl anymore.

I click on one of the earlier folders on his computer labeled **Bree**, and look at what's in it.

Pictures and videos of Bree from the first day Donnie had taken them to now when she's already sixteen.

I go to the first picture, and work my way through them all.

I've missed so much of her life. I missed her first steps, her first words, and fifteen years of her life. My little girl had never said to me that she loved me when I love her so much.

Yeah, I'm trying to capture them, but I just want them back. I don't want them to get hurt at all, but Donnie thought that's what I wanted to do.

I watched Bree grow up in pictures. I wasn't allowed to be there with her in real life, because my brother thought I would hurt my own kids.

Is that really how he thinks of me? Was I really so bad that he thought I would ever think of hurting them? What could've ever happened to my relationship with my brother that would make him think that?

Sure, I was always a little crazy, and used to joke about taking over the world, but I never meant it. I guess when we started Davenport Industries together I did get a little inventing crazy. Meaning that I waned to keep inventing until he would literally have to drag me away from our lab.

I know he probably felt like I was the bad guy, but he technically did kidnap my kids, and hide them from me. He took away my kids, and became their father.

He never even told them about me.

He's lied to them all this time. Telling them that _he _was their creator, that _he_ was the one who created the bionic chip...That _he _was their father.

He never even told them about Amy. Who do they think their mom is? Did Donnie tell them the stupid 'genetically engineered' thing? We were trying to do that, but it never worked.

I was in the hospital with Amy - my wife - for each of them, and now they don't even remember me. Not that I'd really expect them to. Adam was two, Bree was one, and Chase had just been born.

He took them the day of her funeral.

Amy had died from cancer, and Chase had to be born early. She died the night after.

I didn't want to make them bionic, but if I hadn't I would've lost Chase. I had just lost my wife, and I couldn't lose my youngest son too.

A few days after her death Adam and Bree had a doctors appointment, and the doctors found the same cancer in them that had killed their mother. I had to give them bionics as well to get rid of it.

When Donnie found out he wouldn't even let me explain. He yelled at me, fired me, and literally shoved me out of the building.

Later on in the week was Amy's funeral, and that was the first time Donnie had spoken to me after he found out what I did.

He apologized, and offered to take care of the kids for the night while I went to bed early.

The next day I woke up to an empty house, and when I went over the security footage I realized what had happened.

I was devastated. First I lost my wife, then my kids.

A few months later I decided I was going to go look for an old blueprint I had. It was a robot made to look and act like a human; an android.

After a year of fixing a few flaws in the design, creating a whole new chip, and five failures, Marcus was created.

He was created to grow up and act like any normal human boy. He could do anything a human could do, but he could do so much more.

I trained him to be a weapon, and only a weapon. That's why I created him in the first place. But as time went along I actually grew attached to him, and thought of him as my son.

All that was missing from our small family was Adam, Bree, and Chase.

I've already been looking at pictures for over an hour, and I'm not even half way through. Donnie took alot of pictures of them, and I don't mind at all.

At least I got to see them grow up; even if it was only in pictures.

It seemed like everyday Donnie would put a new picture on his computer when they were younger. But as they got older, it seemed like he took less and less pictures of them.

Everyday I come looking for new pictures, and everyday I see nothing new. Donnie hasn't taken any new pictures in a year, and I miss being able to see my kids. I want to see them...I want to see Bree.

I know it may seem like she's my favorite kid, or something, but she's not. I love them all equally, but she's my little girl. My only daughter, and I haven't been able to be her daddy.

She's never hugged me, never kissed me on the cheek, never called me daddy, and she never will. I'll never get to meet any of her boyfriends, never take her to a school dance, never walk her down the isle.

It hurts so much that she's been ripped from my life, and that she'll never even know me as her dad. Probably just as her enemy.

She'll never understand my reasons for doing it - 'it' meaning mine and Marcus's plan. She'll just think I'm some crazy maniac that wants to use her bionics for evil. That couldn't be more wrong. I just want them back. I want _her _back.

Soon enough I'll have her back, though, and I'll get to see her in real life. Not just in pictures. Soon enough I'll have my daughter back.

My little girl.

* * *

**So that's the story.**

**It actually turned out alot different than I had originally planned, but I think it turned out okay.**

**It was supposed to be just about Douglas missing Bree, but the whole back story about what happened when Donald took Adam, Bree, and Chase just kinda typed itself.**

**So, follow/favorite/review, and I'll see you guys later! :)**

**Toodles**


End file.
